<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night in the Park by sylfukr69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577165">A Night in the Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylfukr69/pseuds/sylfukr69'>sylfukr69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gay ass AOT one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylfukr69/pseuds/sylfukr69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt meets a cute boy in the park when he takes a walk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gay ass AOT one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night in the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YOOOOOOO it do be reibert brainrot time (hehehehehehe its been like 4 days and i still havent updated my main fic i am so sorry yall) this prompt was given to me by a friend on tiktok, enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn it’s hot.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat down on a bench and puffed my shirt, feeling the sweat build all over my body . Even wearing just a t-shirt and shorts didn’t save me from the humid summer heat. It had stopped raining, and I could finally take a walk to clear my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned my head back and looked at the stars through breaks in the clouds, listening to the sounds of the distant city outside of the park. It was such a nice break, perfect after having been rejected by my top three universities. Even before now, this park has been a safe haven for my depressed ass since the start of high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Save for the small lamp posts illuminating the main paths of the park, it stayed mostly dark. All of the foliage and underbrush between the paths was also left untended to, to my knowledge. It was my personal utopia once the sun set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping the sweat off my forehead, and continuing to run my hand up and through my hair, I stood. The pavement underneath my feet was near silent, even as wet as it was, and I carried on with my walk. The only thing I could hear were… footsteps? Squinting slightly to look ahead down the path, there was a man jogging. Not many people came here at night, but I tried not to pay any mind to the ones that did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We closed the distance between ourselves, but just as he was about to pass, his foot must have slipped on the rainwater, or possibly even mud, and fell into me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” I groaned as my hand came to the back of my head. There was a heavy weight on top of me keeping me pinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised my head and opened my eyes to see the guy sprawled over me, “Hey, can you please uh… get off me?” He opened his eyes, met my gaze, then vaulted to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My bad man, I’m sorry ‘bout that,” He extended his hand and I met him halfway, pulling myself up, “It’s no prob…” I got a good look at his face and build, “...lem. Really, i-it’s alright.” The muscles in his arms were large and defined, and the white tank top he was wearing was soaked through with sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, you good bro?” He said between exhausted breaths, and I realized where my eyes were aimed. I shot my head up to avoid looking any more suspicious than I just was, “Y-Yeah, my head’s just still hurting a bit,” Rubbing the back of my head with a free hand, I turned my eyes to peer at a random tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at himself, seeming to notice the sweat, “Oh, yeah I guess I did get pretty sweaty,” he let out a hearty laugh, “The name’s Reiner by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m uh, Bertholdt,” I brought my hand down and let myself make eye contact with him again. His hair was an amberish shade of blond, and his jawline could cut through steel… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna walk for a bit, I need to take a small break anyway,” Reiner gestured to the way I was headed, “we can keep goin’ this way if you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” I whispered, his energy being infinitely more extroverted than my own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We started walking side by side down the path once more, his eyes were concentrated on the wet path, “So, whatcha doin’ out here so late?” He then looked me up and down, noticeably turning his head to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just um, taking a walk to clear my head,” I kept my head straight, “It’s usually pretty empty out here this time of night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is,” He looked up at the same stars I was gazing at earlier, “I usually come out here to jog after it rains, that earth-y smell is so nice,” He gave me a toothy smile, being goofy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s pretty nice…” I didn’t have much to say, not expecting to have a conversation with anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked behind us, “Say, Bertie~ You into guys by any chance?” His head came back around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh uh, well…” I ran my hand through my hair again, trying to fix any loose strands, “I don’t really um, know, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just wanted you to know you’re pretty cute,” My brain stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What? You think I’m, c-cute?” There was absolutely no way this ridiculously hot guy was serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do actually,” he continued, “But I guess if you’re not into guys, that’s fine…” He trailed off, sounding disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m into guys! I am, actually…” I grinded my teeth, not being able to smack myself for such an over enthusiastic response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s good then,” he took my hand in his and we kept walking, “Mind if I do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My stomach turned slightly at the anxiety, “N-no, not at all,” His hands were pretty wet, probably from his fall from earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to notice how nervous I was, “Are you sure this is okay? If it’s too much I can dial it back,” his voice was calmer than when he introduced himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually um, completely fine,” I put my other hand in my pocket to keep it busy, “I’ve just only done this kinda thing a few times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re way too cute of a guy for that to happen,” he prattled on, “I’d make you mine in a second if I could,” We met eyes while he spoke, and he gave me a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind… that… I don’t think,” I turned my head forward again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, ‘cause,” he walked ahead of me slightly, stopping me, “I’d love to be all yours~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You, wow um,” I could barely even get a word out before he pulled on my hand and brought me to him, chest to chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other hand felt along my back and nestled itself around my ass, “and if you ever wanna do something like this,” He squeezed hard with his left hand, “I’d be more than happy to show you a good time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body was overwhelmed with the heat, both from Reiner and the visible erection in my shorts, “I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reiner let go of me, kissed my hand, then let go of that as well, “Well, I think I’ll be seeing you around more often?” He gave me another wink as he began jogging back down the way we came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that was… hot”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>